


My Big Bad Crush- Percy Jackson x Harry Potter Crossover

by moresapphicbookspls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moresapphicbookspls/pseuds/moresapphicbookspls
Summary: Percy Jackson has had a crush on his best friend since his second year at Hogwarts. The only problem is he doesn't know if she likes him back. Annabeth gets a boyfriend and grows distant, just when it seemed they might become something more.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my account on Wattpad under the same name. I will update more frequently there.

(A/N: I am new to ao3 so I don't really know how this works but enjoy the chapter! I already have 9 chapters posted on wattpad, so I'm posting them all here right off the bat.)

I stare across the quidditch pitch, completely captivated by the wavy blond hair billowing in the wind. She turns her head and I find myself staring directly into her stormy gray eyes as she smirks at me. I feel a blush creeping up my neck and I duck my head sheepishly. It's not rare for me to be staring at a certain Ravenclaw, I just don't usually get caught. And before you start judging me, let me tell you that I know I sound really creepy, but I can't help that she looks like a freaking goddess. And yes, I know I should just ask her out. There's just one tiny problem. I have been permanently friend-zoned.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the chaser hurtling towards me with the quaffle. I'm brought back to reality when my teammate, Jason, calls up, "Jackson, get your head in the game. Malcolm Pace is coming right for you!"

I look around and notice he's right. I dive down to defend the center Gryffindor goal post, dodging out of the way of another Ravenclaw, but I don't make it in time and Malcolm makes the shot.

"10 points to Ravenclaw!"

I play through the rest of the game with razor-sharp focus to make up for my mistake and brace myself for a verbal beating by the team captain, Luke.

I'm just walking out of the Gryffindor changing room, trying to forget my teammates' criticism when Annabeth tackles me to the ground.

"Heyyyyy, I just changed!" I complain, standing up and brushing dirt off my robes. She laughs, her gray eyes lighting up.

"I just came to thank you for giving us that AMAZING victory!" she jokes, slinging her arm around my shoulders- completely platonically of course. I chuckle and shove her. "What made you so distracted anyway?" She asks innocently. Way too innocently. Does she know I like her?

"N-nothing," I stammer, looking at the ground.

"Okaaayyyyy," she says. I push her wind-whipped hair out of my face and give her a fake smile that she sees right through. She pulls her arm away, her face becoming all serious. The absence of her warm skin hits me like a truck and I fight the urge to reach for her again. "Really, what's up?" Annabeth asks sternly.

"Nothing," I say again, this time more convincingly. "I'm just stressed out about the upcoming charms test. Speaking of which, I should probably go study." I take a step away, trying to make my escape to the Gryffindor common room.

Annabeth puts her hands to her chest in mock shock. "You are going..study? What alternate universe are we living in?" she asks, shaking her head. Shit!

This is the problem with Annabeth. She knows me so well that my excuses NEVER work on her. I guess being best friends with someone since age 12 can have its problems. Oh wait, did I forget to mention? Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were second years and she had to watch me sleep- and drool apparently- in the hospital wing after a small accident. She just loves to remind anyone and everyone who will listen that we are best FRIENDS. Like ouch!

I laugh to cover up and stick with the story. "Well I don't see you offering up your notes, so yeah, I need to study. I plan on passing my O.W.Ls!" I say, trying my best to sound exasperated.

She shakes her head- hopefully in wonder and not doubt. "Who are you and what have you done to Percy Jackson?" she asks playfully.

I sigh in relief and laugh, reaching over to tickle her- we are very touchy-feely friends, which I take full advantage of. She shrieks and starts giggling, smacking my arm away. Her laugh is like music to my ears, warming my heart. I feel the familiar surge of pride I get whenever I manage to make her use her beautiful smile and laugh.

We walk towards the castle as she tells me a story I'm only half listening to. I'm overwhelmed with a sense of relief at a crisis averted. I don't know what I would do if Annabeth found out I liked her and didn't like me back. I've kept my crush a secret for 2 years, too scared to risk ruining our friendship. I will take what I can get.

"Percy, are you listening?" she asks, pulling me out of my daze. Our gazes meet, and I can almost feel her looking past my sea-green eyes and peering directly into my soul. My eyes wander down towards her lips. "Percy?" she asks again. I look down quickly. Annabeth brushes a lock of my messy black hair out of my face. I look up just in time to see her lean in. She comes closer, our breath mingling. And closer, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. And closer, her lips mere centimeters from my own. And-

"Percy! Annabeth! There you are!" Someone calls from behind us. Annabeth and I spring apart, looking towards the voice.

"O-oh, Grover! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asks, her voice hoarse.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, Hufflepuff wasn't even playing in this game!" I say, backing her up.

"Am I not allowed to come to cheer my friends on?" he asks, finally reaching us.

I shrug, trying my best to look disinterested when really I am seething with anger. Grover and I are going to have some words later. He's the only one who knows about my crush on Annabeth, so I have every right to beat him into a pulp for interrupting our almost kiss. Wait. I'm still processing the fact that we almost kissed. That she almost kissed me. Does she like me? I shake my head, pressing down on my emerging hope.

"We're on different teams, Grover," Annabeth says, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah! So I can just root for whichever team is winning! Which was Ravenclaw, thanks to you Percy!" he reminds me gleefully.

I glare at him, but he pretends not to notice. Grover puts his arms around the two of us and we walk back into the castle, parting ways to head to our respective dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

One day later...

I groan loudly and bang my head on the table. I feel the eyes of my housemates turn towards me and I try to collapse in on myself.

"It's okay dude, she's probably just embarrassed," Grover says, patting me on the back in an awkward attempt at comfort.

"Maybe..." I sigh, staring wistfully at the honey blond head sitting at the adjacent table. I shake my head sadly. Things had been so weird between us all day. Annabeth had been really quiet and kept changing the subject whenever I tried to bring up what yesterday. It was like our almost kiss never happened. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I'd dreamed it.

I watch as she stands up and walks across the great hall towards the Slytherin table. She stops and leans down, talking to someone. Luke Castellan. That's not unusual. Annabeth, Castellan, Grover, and Thalia Grace- who is an exchange student at Durmstrang- are all family friends. But I can't help my wave of jealousy that she's hanging out with him and not me. Especially as Annabeth giggles at something he's said and twirls her hair. I watch as he runs a hand through his cropped sandy blond hair and says something. Annabeth pauses in shock and then says something. He breaks out into a smile and they laugh together.

Grover snaps his fingers in my face and I turn to look at him. I realize he asked me something, but I was too wrapped up in watching the exchange to hear. "What did you say?" I snap at him, letting my temper get the better of me.

He shrinks back. "I just asked if you're ready to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he says softly.

"Right, sorry," I apologize, still fuming at Castellan. "My mom signed the permission slip over the summer." While hiding all magical things from smelly Gabe- my awful stepfather. I'm not muggleborn though, to the dismay of all Slytherins looking for a reason to bully me. My father died at sea when I was a baby. I didn't find out he was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter arrived.

Grover nods and starts telling some story or the other. Will Solace and Piper Mclean, two other Hufflepuffs, join the conversation and I start to zone out, ducking my head whenever a teacher looks my way. I'm not technically supposed to sit at the Hufflepuff table during dinner, but I wanted to talk to Grover. All of Gryfindor's still pissed at me for losing the game. The conversation starts to drift towards quidditch and I abruptly stand up. I storm out of the great hall and start making my way towards Gryffindor tower.

Footsteps echo down the corridor, alerting me to someone's approach. I speed up, hoping they will leave me alone. No such luck. They come up and bump their shoulder against mine.

"What's wrong, Jackson?"

I turn and find myself staring into startling electric blue eyes. "What do you want, Grace?"

"I'm just checking in on my mate. I saw you leave out of the great hall in a hurry," Jason says, putting his hands up in defense.

"Right. Just... can we not talk about that?" I plead, continuing my trek to bed.

"Sure"

"Sooo..." I say, searching for something to talk about. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"You asking me out, Jackson?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh and roll my eyes, but my heart is heavy. My thoughts drift back to the fierce face I actually want to ask.

As if reading my thoughts, Jason continues. "Or is there someone else you'd rather be taking?" he asks, smirking. "A certain Annabeth Chase perhaps?"

I turn bright red and stumble a step. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, mate," Jason says, grinning wildly at my reaction.

"So you and Mclean?" I start, trying to defuse the tension, but he shoots me a glare and I shut up.

We walk back to the dormitory together in uncomfortable silence.

The next morning...

Annabeth and I are walking into Hogsmeade together. We are mostly back to normal, laughing and joking around like before, but whenever we accidentally touch, whether it is our arms brushing against each other as we walk, or her grabbing my hand out of instinct, we freeze and things get really awkward. We still haven't talked about what happened. It might be better this way.

I hear laughter behind us and I look to see Mclean, Valdez, and Grace walking together. Jason has his arm wrapped tightly around Mclean's waist and I can't help but smile at the site. It looks like he finally got the guts to ask her out. My smile fades as I turn to look at Annabeth. To my surprise, I find that she is already looking at me, and our eyes meet.

I can see my sea-green eyes reflected in hers, my uncombed jet-black hair falling in my face. She coughs and opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"D-do you maybe...wannagetadrinkattheThreeBroomsticks?" I ask.

Her face falls. "Oh, um... Percy, I-"

My heart breaks and I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I interrupt her before she can actually reject me. "With Grover obviously."

Somehow, she looks even sadder. "Oh, right. Duh. Um... I actually have a-a date with Luke."

My heart plummets even more. "A date?" I ask, hoping I heard wrong.

"Yeah. We are going to Madam Puddifoots."

"Oh. Well have fun then," I say and practically run away. I know I should tease her- Grover or any of our other friends would- but that's all I can manage to say without bursting into tears.

I sit on a bench in a secluded area of Hogsmeade and wallow in self-pity. I won't let myself cry. I have no reason to. Why did I think she would say yes? Why am I letting this stupid crush ruin our relationship? A small voice in the back of my mind is telling me it isn't just a stupid crush, telling me I lo- no. I shut out that voice. Annabeth has gone out on dates before and I never let it get to me. But Annabeth never went out with anyone who actually meant anything to her before. I bury my face in my hands.

I'm so distracted that I don't notice the three people sit on the bench next to me until they start talking to me.

"Jackson, dude, that sucks," a familiar voice says. I look up and see Valdez nodding his agreement on my right.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grace. Mind your own business," I snap.

"Cut the act, Jackson. All of Gryffindor knows about your crush on Annabeth. They have for years," Jason says with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Yeah, all of Ravenclaw too. Minus Annabeth that is. Somehow she's so smart, yet so oblivious. You're really not that subtle," Valdez informs me, smirking.

Piper speaks for the first time. "Practically the whole school knows about your crush," she teases.

I feel a blush creeping up my neck, but to my never-ending mortification, I open my big mouth and start speaking. "Yeah, I just thought we were actually getting somewhere. She almost kissed me the other day, before Grover interrupted. But she hasn't said a word about it since, and is now apparently going out with Castellan." I turn tomato red and hide my face.

Valdez chuckles. "Yeah, we all thought she liked you too. But no matter how many times we asked her during truth or dare in the common room, she would only tell Piper and Reyna. Wait.... Piper?"

We all turn to look at Mclean, who puts on her fakest, most innocent look and says, "No comment."


	3. Chapter 3

That night...

Giggling erupts across the table and I bury my head in my hands. I look up and watch Jason try and hide his smirk from me. I shoot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Just ignore them," He says, biting back a laugh. That's kinda hard when they are YELLING RIGHT FÛCKING NEXT TO ME. I spare Jason my jealousy and just nod sadly.

I stuff my face with blue pudding, courtesy of the house-elves, trying to block out the conversation going on next to us.

Annabeth P.O.V

"So, I heard you and Castellan went on a date at Madam Puddyfoots," Drew Tanaka stage whispers to me.

I blush bright red and nod slightly. She shrieks in her annoying high pitch voice and claps her hands excitedly. If anyone hadn't already been eavesdropping, they now were.

Some third-year leans over and asks, "Wait, so are you to like, dating?"

All the girls around me giggle loudly and stare expectantly at me. I look desperately and Piper for help. She smirks and mouths, "You're on your own." I groan and look back and the gaggle of girls prying at my love life.

"No. Well, nothing official yet. But we do have a second date planned for next weekend," I say, giving in.

"So it must have gone well," Tanaka prompts.

"Uhh, yeah I-I guess," I reply, chewing on my lip. In all honesty, the date was really awkward. I've known Luke since I was little, and it was like a childhood daydream coming true. But things are different now.

"So, did you kiss?" a nosy girl asks.

I look back to Piper for backup, but she just raises her eyebrows. I open my mouth to answer but glance at Percy first. I look just in time to see him turn his head away and start talking to Grace animatedly. "Well... he kissed me goodbye on the cheek."

The Next Day...

Percy P.O.V

I'm walking through the halls with Annabeth after a grueling potions lesson. She laughs at something I say and starts a story. I nod along, pretending to pay attention. In reality, I'm fighting the strong urge to wrap my arm around her waist. That was something we used to do. Before The Kiss. Before The (almost) Boyfriend. But I can't. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that Annabeth has stopped talking. She smacks me across my head hard enough to bruise.

"What's going on with you, Percy?" she asks, concerned, cocking her head to the side. "You've been acting really weird lately."

Yeah, maybe because you almost kissed me and then went and got yourself a fûcking boyfriend! I'm tempted to yell. But I hold myself back. This friendship is too important to risk. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed about quidditch," I reply nonchalantly.

"Your team still giving you shît for choking?" she asks smirking, but I can't tell she's worried.

"No, no, I'm just stressed. I need to redeem myself," I reassure her.

"You wanna go practice, Seaweed brain? You sure need it," She teases.

I smile at the familiar nickname. "You're on, Wise Girl," I reply tauntingly.

We change directions and walk towards the quidditch pitch, but I stop in my tracks as I spot a familiar sandy blond head. "Shouldn't you go hang out with your boyfriend instead?" I ask before I can stop myself.

Annabeth whips her head around and sends me a glare that would have sent lesser men running- or at least men not used to being on the receiving end. "What's going on with you?" she asks. I pause for a moment, trying to find something to say, but she stalks off before I can answer.

I sigh and continue towards the quidditch pitch. Extra practice was actually a good idea. I hear giggling behind me and turn to find Tanaka beckoning me towards her. Confused, I go.

"Hey, Jackson," she says, batting her eyelashes and twirling her jet black hair. Oh, so it's going to be this kind of conversation. It takes all my self-restraint not to roll my eyes. Girls are constantly hitting on me, but the closest I've ever gotten to going out with one of them was that fiasco with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I've been holding out for the right person. I would have thought they would have given up. I quickly glance over my shoulder to find Annabeth venting to Castellan, his arm around her shoulder. It looks like the right person has found someone else.

Fûck it. Maybe I can make her jealous.

"Hi, Tanaka," I say, flashing her my swoon-worthy grin. "You wanna go to Madam Puddyfoots with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later...

Drew is draped over me, practically in my lap. I don't mind it. She is insufferable, clingy, and annoying, but she serves as a distraction. A distraction from Annabeth passionately snogging Castellan across the hall.

Grover and Jason are laughing at my failed attempts at eating my now-cold breakfast with Drew clinging onto my arm desperately while I glare at them. I am sufficiently distracted that I don't notice Annabeth plopping down across the table from us until she says, "Have you eaten anything?" in an exasperated tone. She raises her eyebrows and gestures towards the mountain of untouched food on my plate.

I jump and the sound of her voice and forcefully pull my arm away from Drew. She pouts at me and I rub the back of my neck, embarrassed. "She's right, I need to eat for quidditch," I say, trying to come up with a not-lame excuse.

Drew sighs and says, "I'm going to go sit with my friends, babe." Annabeth looks at me weirdly at the pet name and I feel a blush creeping up my neck. Stop it, Percy! I yell at myself. There is no reason for you to be embarrassed. You have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend.

Drew kisses me possessively and then strides away without another word. I wave half-heartedly and turn back to my food, only to find Annabeth glowering in my direction. My fork freezes half-way to my mouth. "What?" I ask hesitantly.

"Since when do you have girlfriends?" she responds, her gray eyes promising death.

I gape at her. Why does she care? She has a boyfriend for crying out loud! I ask her as much.

Grover and Jason immediately give terrible excuses and leave as quickly as they can, escaping. I sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just am I not allowed to have a girlfriend?" I ask her, trying to leash my anger.

She flushes red. "O-o-of course you are," she stammers. "It's just... Well, you never have before. What changed?"

"What changed? What changed?" I ask her incredulously. She nods falteringly. "I gave up on waiting," I say. She looks at me wide-eyed and opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I laugh humorously and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later...

This has officially been the worst week ever. My desperate attempts at avoiding Drew have failed spectacularly. Annabeth won't talk to me, but I don't even know what I would say if she did. I have been spending my week watching as Annabeth and Castellan grow closer and closer, pretending to be oblivious to my friends' pitying glances. Grover obviously doesn't know who's side to take, and now neither of us are talking to him. Even Jason is conflicted now that he is going out with Mclean, Annabeth's best friend.

Oh yeah, I also had detention. With Annabeth. We kinda sorta got into a screaming match in front of the entire school.....to be fair, it was mostly just Drew and Annabeth. Buuut......... I might have gotten so mad that I blew up a couple of toilets after......

***********************************************  
I had my arm wrapped around Drew, shoveling food into my mouth using my other hand. I was trying my hardest to ignore the death-glares Annabeth was sending my way.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, could you pass the salt?" A voice asked. I froze. She's talking to me now? But then I turned towards the voice and found that those words belonged not to Annabeth, but to Drew.

I turned towards Annabeth to find her with a similarly shocked expression to mine. But that shock quickly turned into pure rage. I turned to Grover with pleading eyes, hoping he can diffuse the tension and save me.

He coughed awkwardly. "Um, Drew? Only Annabeth calls Percy that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Drew looked to me for confirmation and I shrugged. I glanced past her and find Annabeth a deep shade of red, looking like she was ready to explode.

"That's bullshit! Why is she the only one who can call him that?" Drew demands, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Because I'm his fucking best friend!" Annabeth yelled, shooting out of her seat. I looked over to find that Castellan had gotten out of his seat too at her outburst.

Drew snorted. "Some best friend. You haven't said a word to him in a week!" She looked to me for confirmation but I just stare down at my feet

"One fight doesn't get rid of years of friendship!" Annabeth screamed, looking as though if she got any angrier smoke would be pouring out of her ears. My head snapped up at those words and I raised my eyebrows at her.

I found Castellan walking over to her, and, Bedford I could stop myself, snapped, "Sit down, Castellan! This doesn't concern you!"

"She happens to be my girlfriend!" He snarled, glaring daggers at me.

"Well she happens to be my... my...friend," I said, my eyes drifting back to Annabeth, who only flipped me off and stormed out of the room, Castellan scrambling after her.

***********************************************

I stalk out of detention, chasing after Annabeth. I run in front of her, cutting her off. I open my mouth to say something— what I don't know. Either to yell or apologize or confess my feelings. But it doesn't matter because she just shoved me out of the way and walks off before I can't make a noise. I groan and walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

I walk through the portrait hole, hoping for an empty common room. Just my luck, a collection of people from all of the houses are playing a very loud game of cards— Jason, McLean, Grover, Di Angelo, Solace, Zhang, Levesque. I sigh and slump into a seat in the back of the room, ignoring people's calls for me to join.

After like twenty minutes of wallowing in sadness, a loud voice brings me back to the present.

"Well, if you're done with your pity party, we need another person to make even teams," Jason announces.

I roll my eyes and go back to ignoring him, but he starts relentlessly begging me, pulling on my arm.

"Pleeeeaaaaase."

"Ugh, fine," I concede, and Jason squeals.

I plop down on the couch next to Levesque and she smirks at me. "So the monster left his cave?" She teases and I laugh. My first laugh in a week.

I sigh and say, "whose team am I on?" They all cheer and we play long into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.....

I stormed down the hall determinedly, ignoring all of my instincts telling me to stop. I need to do this. She won't talk to me. She won't listen to me. But I can still try and make this right. I tap The person I have been avoiding on the shoulder.

"Drew, I need to talk to you."

She takes in my agitated expression and nods, saying quick goodbyes to her posse. "What's up?" She asks softly.

"Umm, well, you see, there's umm this ...." I start mumbling, to scared to say what I meant. What is my excuse going to be?

Drew sighs and rubs her temples. "Just spit it out, Percy; I have to get to class."

"Th-thisisn'tworking" I rush to say before I chicken out.

Drew looks at me, momentarily taken aback. Then understanding washes over her face. "This is about Annabeth isn't it?"

My heart stops. Shit shit shit! She can't know about my crush on Annabeth! She is the biggest gossip in our year. If she knows, the whole school will know so Annabeth will know and if Annabeth knows— I stop myself before my thoughts can spiral any more.

"U-Um no. Nope. Not about Annabeth," I say. Why couldn't I be a better liar?

She laughs. "Come on, Percy. It's about your fight. "

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as relief courses through me. "Haha— you caught me. Yeah, this is just about our fight. It just has me on edge."

She nods and pats my back comfortingly. "Un-requited love sucks."

I freeze. "What?" I ask her cautiously.

She stifles a laugh. "Percy, it's so painfully obvious you love her."

Love. Love, Love, Love. The word courses through my head and I realize that she is right. I love Annabeth. I've been denying the depth of my feelings. Refusing to get my heart broken, insisting it's just a temporary crush.

"Wh-who knows?" I ask softly.

"Just me," she declares proudly.

"Please don't tell anyone," I beg.

She chuckles. "Wouldn't dream of it. I consider myself a love expert/matchmaker and I'm not going to put you're relationship at risk. It will be my greatest achievement when you two get together."

I snort at when. Annabeth doesn't like me back. Drew said so herself. "Un-requited." I sigh internally.

Drew starts to walk away but I call out of her. "Wait- Drew?"

"Yes, Percy?"

I spit out the one thing that had been nagging at me this whole conversation. "Why did you agree to go out with me if you knew I liked someone else?"

"The popularity," she says simply, shrugging.

I nod, still confused.

"Goodbye, Percy," she says, smiling sadly.

I wave goodbye and head towards my next class. Potions.

That night.....

I'm sitting in the library, pouring over my homework. I've been struggling through my Transfiguration essay for the last hour because of my dyslexia. Homework was so much easier when I had Annabeth's help.

I look up at the sound of footsteps to see a familiar head of honey-blond curls coming towards me. This is my chance to talk to her. I open my mouth to apologize, to explain, and, yes, to profess my love.

But before I can say anything, she cuts in. "Is it true you broke up with Tanaka?" She asks in a cold voice, trying to mask her curiosity.

"Yes?" I ask, confused at the question. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"Why?" She demands.

This is it. This is my chance to tell her how I feel. Just as I open my mouth to tell her how I feel, I am overcome with memories. Us laughing at something dumb I said. Us playing quidditch. Us doing homework. Us playing, fighting, laughing, competing. Years of amazing friendship. Ruined by a single kiss. And at that moment I know I can't tell her. I can't risk all of that. So I lie. I bury my feelings and I lie for the sake of our friendship.

"It just wasn't working out."

She nods and turns to go, but I put a hand out to stop her. "Annabeth, look. I'm really sorry. I lashed out when I shouldn't have. Can we go back to being friends?" I plead, cringing internally at the word friend.

A careful smile spreads across her face as she nods. I jump up and embraced her, happy to finally have my best friend back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.....

Annabeth and I are back on good terms. I think. I haven't seen her since we made up last night and I'm really nervous to see her at breakfast. How will our friends react? Shit. How will Castellan react? We made up and I apologized for being a dick about him, but there is NO way I will sit at the same table and talk to him! 

I walk into the great hall filled with apprehension. Jason is rambling on about his date with Piper and I nod along, not really listening. We are early, so the long polished table we always sit at is mostly empty. Jason and I join Grover at the end of the table.

We pile the delectable food onto our plates and dig in. I hear a loud bang and look up to see the Ravenclaws pour into the room. My eyes immediatly find a certain blond. My heart rate picks up as she looks in my direction and gives me a small smile. Instead of sitting down at her normal spot, she starts walking towards me. I start sweating through my thick robes. Jason notices and raises his eyebrows at me. 

"Shut up, Grace," I grummble.

He puts his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything."

I roll my eyes and frown. "You were going to."

"Awwww what has wittle Percy in a bad mood?" 

I jump at the familiar voice and turn to find that Annabeth has reached us. I scowl at her. "Nothing."

She smirks. "Suuuuure," Annabeth says sitting down next to me.

Jason and Grover send me inquisitive glances and I mouth we made up-- tell you later. Annabeth burst out into a fit of laughter and all of our heads whip towards her.

"You're not subtle, Percy." 

I turn beat red which just makes her laugh more. Gods, I love that laugh. (A/N yes I know there aren't multiple gods in this universe but I just to.) I could listen to it all day. It warms my heart and lightens up her face, even when it is at my expense. Which it is. A LOT. 

She turns towards Jason and Grover, schooling her features. "Last night, Percy apologized, and me, being the amazing, gracious person I am-" I snorted at that but quickly shut up at the glare she sent my way- "forgave that seaweed brain."

"Wait, didn't you break up with Drew yesterday?" 

I kick Jason under the table and he yelps loudly but doesn't take the hint. "What was that for?"

I groan and bang my head against the table. Annabeth throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh, causing some heads to turn. She slings her arm around my shoulders-- something that would have been 100% normal pre-The Kiss -- and I freeze. She notices and awkwardly pulls her arm away. 

"Hey, Guys," a voice said from behind us and I fill with dread. 

Annabeth turns around and plasters a smile on her face. "Hey, Luke! Come sit down!" She says, patting the seat next to her. She subtle scoots away from me, but I notice, just like I notice everything about her. Just like I noticed the FAKE excitement in her voice when she greeted Castellan. Though I must admit, she is a good liar. I almost didn't catch it, especially since I can't think of any reason for her not to want to see her boyfriend. Unless they are fighting. Please be fighting. Wait, no-- I want Annabeth to be happy. 

Castellan sits down and wraps an arm possessively around Annabeth's waist. He leans in and presses a kiss to her lips. I stand up abruptly, shaking the whole table. Annabeth jerks back, looking up at me. 

"Where are you going?" she asks, concern written clearly across her face. Concern, and something else. Something like.... embarrassment? 

"I-I have umm h-homework for d-defense against the dark arts," I stammer out before fleeing the room, fuming. How can Castellan kiss her like that? So carelessly. Doesn't he know how long I've dreamed of doing that? Well, obviously not, but still. As soon as I'm out of sight, I stumble into the vacant bathroom and lock the door before collapsing onto the cold tile. I sob into my hands, letting all of my bottled up emotions out. All of the heartbreak and longing. I cry over the girl I love. The girl I will never have.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day.....

Love sucks. I skipped all of my classes today. I'll think of some excuse tomorrow. My heart hurts too much right now. I walk through the corridors, weaving my way through the throngs of people with my head down. I reach the entrance to the common room, and the fat lady opens her mouth to say something, but I spit out the password and shove my way into the room before she can. I'm not in the mood to deal with her shit right now. 

I storm up to the boys' dormitory, ignoring the pitying looks everyone is giving me. Pity for what? I don't know. There are probably a gazillion rumors going around. Hogwarts is full of gossips. I shake my head as I slip into the room silently, hoping to lie down without interaction. Sadly, I'm not that lucky. Jason is sitting up on his bed doing his Herbology homework. He looked up and the quiet creak of the floorboards, and takes one look at my red, puffy eyes before leaping up and enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. All the emotions I've been suppressing on the walk bubble back up, and I choke back a sob, tears dripping silently down my cheeks. 

After standing like that for what felt like hours, Jason pulls back and leads me over to his bunk. He sits down gently next to me as if a sudden movement would cause me to break. 

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead, Grace," I try and say intimidatingly, but it comes out weak because my voice is hoarse from lack of use and hours of crying. He chuckles and I sniffle indignantly. 

"I have some leftover candy from our last trip to Hogsmead, and we can stay up all night pigging out and talking about our feelings," Jason suggests, waggling his eyebrows at the last part.

I laugh through my tears and he joins in. His face sobers up after a couple of seconds. 

"Seriously, bro, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk to someone, even if its about sappy shit."

I smile inwardly and mumble my thanks. Jason gets up and digs his candy stash out of his trunk while I pull my comforter and pillows onto the floor. We plop back down onto his bed and spread the large assortment of candy out.

"Oh, before I forget, I got your homework for you and took notes in all of the classes we share," Jason says, handing me a stack of ink-covered parchment. I skim through Jason's messy scrawl, groaning at the loads of homework assigned. "An essay on self-fertilizing shrubs? Ugh!" I complain, flopping back on the bed. I pick my head up to add, "Thank you, though, this was really thoughtful of you."

Jason flushes but shrugs my comment off, saying, "No big deal, you would have done it for me." I smile in response and turn back to my task of prying open the box of every flavor beans.

Just then, a body comes hurtling into the room, collapsing onto my pile of pillows. Frank Zhang, our roommate, looks up, panting hard, his face red from exhaustion, sweat soaking his robes. 

"I. Came. As. Soon. As. I. Heard...." Frank breathes out. 

Jason and I look at him in anticipation. When he doesn't continue, I prompt, "Spit it out, Zhang."

He looks up at me, cocking his head to the side. "You didn't hear?" He asks, his voice back to normal.

Jason butts in before I can, "No, hear what?" He asks, moving closer to Frank. 

"Chase broke up with Castellan!" He exclaims, searching my face for a reaction.

I fight to keep a neutral expression, hiding all of the conflicting thoughts. I won't let myself get my hopes up. 

"Is that a good thing?" Jason probes gently.

I shrug as emotionlessly as possible. "I just want bros night, drama, and Annabeth free," I declare.

The boys are quick to agree, probably thankful not to have to talk about and analyze feelings. Frank pulls the sheets off of his own bed, and we work together to drape them across the headboards, creating an epic fort. 

"Oh, wait, is it okay if I invite Hazel to come up here and join us?" Frank asks us tentatively. 

I smile as he mentions his girlfriend, ignoring the pang in my heart. "Levesque? Of course! Grab Ramírez-Arellano while you're at it!" I say, grabbing pillows for the two girls.

"Reyna?" Jason asks questioningly.

"Yeah, her and Hazel are close," Frank responds for me, rushing out the door to get them. 

I smile, knowing that tonight I'm going to have fun with my friends, forgetting about the chaos and heartbreak that is my life. 

A couple of hours later.....

"Percy!" Reyna shrieks, batting my hand away as I try and snatch the sugar quill out of her hand. I laugh and sit back down, opening my own chocolate frog box.

"Oooh! I got Alberta Toothill, the winner of the 1430 all-England wizarding dueling competition! I don't have one of her yet!" I exlaim, waving my card around enthusiastically.

Jason says, "Oh, cool! I have two of her!"

I roll my eyes, pushing him with my shoulder. "Of course you do, you've had you're entire life to collect them. I didn't find out I was a wizard until 5 years ago!" 

Hazel raises her eyebrows. "Aren't you a half-blood?" She asks. 

I nod. "Yeah, my dad was a wizard, but I never met him. My mom, Sally Jackson, is a muggle. Though she did know my dad was magical, she just never told me." I sigh exasperatedly. I love my mother, but she can be really protective. 

Hazel nods understandingly, distracting my while Frank swoops in and steals a handful from my pile of only blue cand. "Hey! I picked through like 10 boxes of candy for that!" I protest. 

"Sucks to suck," Frank laughs back. I smack him but crack a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning...

I sit up and detangle my limbs from the comforter. I fell asleep on the floor last late last night. I stand, my muscles screaming in pain from the awkward position I slept in. I rub the sleep from my bleary eyes, looking around the room. It is a complete and utter mess. Blankets are strewn across the room and candy wrappers littered the floor. Jason, Frank, and I have some serious cleaning up to do. I sigh, and carefully pick my way towards my trunk, grabbing a fresh pair of robes. 

After changing, I rush out of the Gryffindor Tower, reminding myself to tidy up later. There are more pressing matters I need to deal with now. I throw open the doors to the great hall, quickly scanning the tables. Spotting the person I'm looking for, I rush over, preparing to spill my heart out and take this chance. But I take one look at her uncombed hair and puffy eyes and trash that idea completely. I immediately sit down and wrap my arms around Annabeth, embracing her tightly. Her shoulders start to shake, and I can feel warm tears splattering onto my arm.

"Tell me what he did so I can go punch that son of a bitch." I say. My voice was icy with rage.

Annabeth releases a strangled sob, burying her head into my neck.

"I-I broke up with him, not the other way around," she says between sniffles.

I rub her back soothingly. "I know. Why don't we go sit outside away from all the nosy gossips?" I ask gently.

She nods her head, wiping her eyes. I grab her hand and pull her out of the great hall and away from the waiting food, despite my stomach's protests. I lead her towards an empty bench by the black lake and sit down, releasing her hand to pa the seat next to me tenderly. She joins me and sits right next to me, taking me hand back. She is close enough that our thighs press against each other and my stomach flutters, but I suppress the butterflies. Now is not the time. 

After sitting there for a few moments, I break the silence. "Why did you break up with him?" I say, voicing the question that has been bothering ever since I heard the news.

"H-He just wa-wasn't right for m-me," Annabeth stutters out, looking down at her mud-stained tennis shoes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, calling her bullshit.

"He just wasn't the one, Percy!" Annabeth says again, her voice growing agitated.

"Bu-"

"Why do you even care? You've been nothing but awful to him!" She growls out.

"Damn right I don't care about him! I care about you! And this is obviously upsetting you!" I say, gesturing aggressively to her red eyes. 

"You certainly haven't been acting like it!" She says, standing up.

I immediately feel the loss of her skin. I stand up to join her. "I already apologized!" I protest, throwing my hands up.

"You gave me some half-assed, sorry excuse for an apology, and then continued to be a dick to Luke. That doesn't count." Annabeth crosses her arms coldly.

"What do you want from me then?" I ask, growing exasperated.

"I want you to tell me why you've been so weird lately! Why you've been an ass to Luke and have been awkward around me for weeks!" She exclaims, reaching out and shaking my shoulders belligerently.

I'm so angry all common sense has disappeared. The words slip out before I can stop them. 

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU ANNABETH! I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! And it's not late! Sorry about the ending of the last chapter! School is starting up in a couple weeks (online) and I'll be going back to the city, so I'll try and create a more organized updating schedule. There are a couple of different directions this fic can go in. A) we are getting close to them getting together, so it could end there with an epilogue, or B) it continues after they get together as they deal with betrayal (*cough* luke *cough*) and stuff like that, or, C) if you guys have any ideas. Comment which one you would prefer! Enjoy the chapter!

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ANNABETH! I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Her response is almost comical. She stares back at me, jaw dropped, wide-eyed, face stained with tears. We stand there in silence for a few seconds, me waiting for her reaction-- any sort of reaction. I would take even take screaming over this cold indifference. Tears start streaming down my face, and I flee. Annabeth doesn't call me back. She just stays where she is, a numb expression gracing her flawless face. That's what breaks me. That last, small, foolish part of me that was still holding onto a tiny sliver of hope that my feeling might have been reciprocated is decimated.

I make it just out of her sight before letting myself cave in on myself. I wander the halls of Hogwarts, sticking to the shadows, in search of an empty room. I find myself wandering up a flight of moving stairs, padding softly through the quiet halls of the second floor. All the students are at breakfast, but I am wary to enter a classroom to avoid awkward encounters with teachers. Finally finding a room that fits my needs, I slip inside and kick the door shut with enough force to take it off its hinges. It rattles loudly as it slams shut, and I hear a loud hiccup, causing my to whip around. As I search for the source of the noise, I take in my surroundings. It seems I have entered a lavatory as there are rows of stalls off to my left, and a large, round, stone sink in the middle of the room. It is much too clean to be a boys' lavatory. 

I hear a wail coming from my left, and creep softly towards it. The noise leads me to one of the last stalls, and I peak in. (A/N Re-reading this, I realize how creepy that sounds, peaking into a stall in a girls' bathroom. Oops-- ) Shit. I was wrong. This room isn't abandoned. Because sitting in front of me with her head in her hands is a 14-year-old ghost with pigtails and glasses. And I know exactly where I am. The second-floor girls' lavatory. And the girl in front of me is moaning myrtle. Double shit.

I try to make my escape, tip-toeing backward slowly, but it's too late. She looks up. "Wh-who are you?" she sniffles out, wiping non-existent tears from her translucent face. Then she takes in my stance-- I'm standing with one foot out of the door, wearing a pained expression. "Oh, of course, you were leaving. Why would anyone want to stay with meeeeeee. Ugly, miserable, mopey, moaning myrtle? Waaaaahh," she sobs, re-burying her face in her lap. 

Suddenly, I start feeling sorry for her. Apparently, we are in the same boat. Unlovable. How sad; I have something in common with the miserable ghost of Hogwarts. Well, I guess I didn't until now. Or at least I didn't know I did. Because I was an oblivious idiot. Damn, rejection hurts. So, instead of leaving and curling up in my bed crying my eyes out all night-- inevitably having to explain what happened to Jason and Frank-- like my body is screaming at me to do, I sit down on the frigid bathroom tile, tucking my robes under myself. 

Myrtle looks at me quizzically, quirking her head to the side. I guess no one has ever been desperate enough to willingly spend time with her before. There's a first time for everything. She rises from her perch on the toilet seat and floats over to me. She gracefully plants herself on the ground next to me, leaning back against the off-white stone wall that surrounds us. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, and I fight a shiver at the strange sensation. 

She cries into my shoulder silently, sending chills as each barely-existent teardrop lands on my arm, soaking through my shirt sleeve and wrinkling my recently-ironed white button-up. At some point, I had given in and stripped off my heavy robes, too hot to suffer in them any longer. Eventually, I join her wails-- expressing my heartbreak wordlessly. I don't know how long we sit there, crying in companionship. When I run out of tears, I start dry-sobbing. Our quiet crying echoes through the large chamber. I finally leave, noticing that all the light had seeped out of the sky. The second day in a row I skipped all of my classes. Professor Chiron is going to give me hell. 

I silently drag my self off the floor and stumble towards the sink, my muscles stiff from sitting for so long. I splash my face with water, washing away all signs of crying. I step out of the bathroom after checking the halls for people and make my way towards the Gryffindor tower. I notice that new papers pepper the walls. After seeing like 20000 of them, I cave and stop to read one. They are posters for the annual dance. (A/N Ik Hogwarts doesn't have dances other than like, the yule ball, just go with it) The dance I had been looking forward to all year. I can't fight the small smile that tugs at my lips. Despite knowing I wouldn't be taking Annabeth as my date, she always saves one dance for me (completely platonic in her eyes of course) and it is always the best part of my night. Even when I was dating Rachel. And now, five years in, the tradition would be broken. Because there was no way in hell she will want to dance with me after that. Our entire friendship is ruined. I hold back the tears welling in my eyes, quickly skimming over the rest of the poster before rushing to my dorm. It seems that they are changing things up this year; the dance is girls' choice. Well, it's not like he has anyone he wanted to take anyway. Not anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Only two or three more chapters to go! I FINISHED WRITING THE WHOLE THING!!!!!! I will post the next chapter tomorrow, and the chapter after that the day after! I can't believe it's almost done! Thank you to everyone who votes and comments! The fanart is just some cute percabeth art I found. Do you like it? Enjoy the chapter! Also I just realized I have no idea which day of the week we were on, so just pretend it is Friday now hehe....

5 days later...

I get out of bed each day for classes, but only because I have too. My roommates come up with various ways to wake me up. Today, Jason, being the wonderful human being he is, decided to 'practice' the aguamenti charm on me and I woke up soaking wet and shivering. He and Frank both know what happened. I didn't want to tell them, but it was kind of hard to hide blood-shot, puffy eyes, snot, and tear-stained robes, and to come up with an excuse for skipping class again while still in a heartbroken haze. So, yeah, I told them what happened and now they are babying me to a whole new level. They won't say Annabeth's name in front of me, referring to her as 'she who must not be named' and constantly hovering around me. Whenever we walk through the halls, they recruit some pathetic first years to flank me and cover me from sight.

It is infuriating, but it has also saved me from having to face 'she who may not be named'. I don't know what I would do if I did. I don't know if I would scream or cry or run. And it's not just me that's avoiding the other. Annabeth hasn't so much as looked my way in the past three days. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she could look past my giant mistake, she could forgive me, and stay my friend. But, no. I was right. I destroyed our friendship. And my heart.

I gave up hope after a day. Since then, I have been doing everything I can to keep her out of my head. It turns out that is next to impossible. I constantly catch myself searching for her familiar blond curls in crowds, and have to force myself to stare at something else. She is creeping her way into my every thought, images of her face, her laugh, her tears, no matter how hard I try to ignore them. To make my life even harder, as I have complained about before, Hogwarts is a school of gossips, and everyone wants to know what happened between us. Drew cornered me this morning in an empty hallway and said, "How in the world did you fuck this up?" And she's not the only one. Countless students, some who I've never spoken to, have approached me asking about what happened, each of them suggesting whatever far-fetched rumor they heard. The thing is, a lot of the rumors aren't that far off. Jason and Frank have tried to shield me from them, but I hear people whispering in the halls, I feel the constant stares.

So, when Hazel and Reyna came and full-on begged me to go the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin quidditch game, I was a little apprehensive. They continuously pestered me about it all week. It took them bribing me with chocolate frogs and promising me that they sit next to me the whole time for me to finally agree. Despite having lost to Ravenclaw, all of the Gryffindors are rooting for them. We will never side with the Slytherins. Piper coerced me into wearing a scratchy Ravenclaw scarf-- where she got it I have no idea-- but I drew the line at wearing the paper-mache eagle mask she kept shoving in my face.

That is how I got to where I am now, doubling over, clutching my stomach in laughter. Jason just came out of the dormitory in said mask and let me tell you, I am so glad I didn't let Piper make me wear it. Jason just flips me off before crossing the room and wrapping an arm around Piper. My stomach drops, but I ignore it, keeping the smile painted on my face. Though everyone tries not to have much PDA around me, I am constantly reminded I am 3rd wheeling no matter who I hang out with. Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, Grover and Juniper, are all going to the dance together. The only friend who's in the same boat as me is Reyna, well, kind of-- she isn't simping over anyone. I considered for a second going to the dance with Reyna (as a friend of course) but then I remembered that Annabeth would be at the dance with someone else, and there is no way I am going to put myself through that.

After meeting up with the rest of our friends, we start heading over towards the quidditch pitch, trailing behind the hordes of people. Everyone is cracking jokes and teasing Slytherins (*cough* Nico *cough*) but I'm really not feeling it. Grover seems to know this, and he makes eye contact with me, raising his eyebrows in question. (A/N empathy link, conscious of best friends feelings, potato, patato) I just shrug, not wanting to talk about it. He wouldn't understand.

We all take our seats in the sea of blue across for the opposing sea of green. Multiple people are holding up signs saying things along the lines of 'Slytherin/Ravenclaw sucks.' Yes, we are immature. Yes, we know. The game ends up being boring. Ravenclaw gets a 50 point lead quickly-- thanks to Annabeth-- and ends up catching the snitch. The game ends, and the stands erupt in cheers, but instead of landing, all of the players start lining up in rows in the sky. All of the players, minus Annabeth, that is. I look questioningly at Reyna and Hazel (who upheld their end of the bargain and sat next to me) but they just smirked knowingly.

Both teams turn around, showing their backs to us. Annabeth makes eye contact with me, hovering in front of all of them. And, with a swish of a wand, everything becomes clear. Displayed, letter by letter are the words,

W I L L Y O U G O T O T H E D A N C E W I T H M E , P E R C Y ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it's written kinda weirdly, and badly, but I was in a rush and didn't really know how to get to the ending of the chapter. Did you expect it? Two more chapters left! Don't forget to vote and comment! Stay safe❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! This chapter is really short, but I hope you enjoy! Love you all!

I am in shock. My jaw drops, my eyes widen, I'm sure I look like a complete idiot. She's asking me to the dance? But.... she just rejected me a week ago. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an answer. All I can manage is a weak nod. Cheers erupt from the stands, but I stay seated. People weave their way through the bleachers to the exits, congratulating me in passing. My friends are shrieking, hugging each other, and patting me on the back. I know they knew about this, and I will have some choice words with them later, but for now, there's only one person I care about. I bolt out of my seat and push my way through the mass of students, ignoring their cheers. I go right and duck into the changing room. It was completely empty sole for one person.

"Annabeth," is I get out before I am completely enveloped in her arms. I freeze for a second, but then wrap my arms around her, burying my head in her curls, inhaling the comforting, familiar, scent of her lemon shampoo. She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I take in her face, tracing the lines of her jaw, her nose, lingering on her lips, with my eyes.

I'm pulled out of my trance when she starts talking. "Percy, are you okay?" Concern is written across her face, and I realize I had started crying. I quickly wipe the tears off my face and paste a smile on.

"Y-yeah. I'm amazing. Aaaaand like really confused? L-like you just rejected me," I mumble out, my face flushing.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, I never actually rejected you. I-I know I didn't say anything, I was just in shock. I needed time to process but-but I realized I felt the same. And I felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner, and I knew I needed to do something to make it up to you. And then the dance was announced, and I knew what I had to do," she whispers, caressing my face with her hand.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? You've had a week!" I ask breathily, distracted by how close her face is.

"Believe me, I wanted to. So bad. But, I knew I had to make it special. It killed me to see you so sad, especially since it was my fault, but I knew this would make up for it," she assures me with a small smile.

I can't fight the grin that takes over my face. "We're going to the dance together," I whisper in awe, the realization finally hitting me. "You, Annabeth Chase, are going to be my date to the dance."

She giggles. "Yeah. And, hopefully, your girlfriend?" She asks, hope filling her eyes.

"Of course, Wise Girl," I respond, laughing that she thought that there was any chance that I would say no. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I don't know which of us initiates it, but all of a sudden I am leaning down, and she is in my arms, and our lips are touching, and my heart is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, a short chapter, but, hopefully, a cute one? The next chapter is going the be the dance and the last one! Stay safe❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!!

The next week... (day of dance)

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Piper recruited me to help her choose a dress for the dance last minute. When I say last minute, I mean LAST MINUTE. The dance is in 10 minutes. Piper has her hair and make-up on, and an assortment of black dresses laid across her bed. She is currently spinning around in a sleeveless black dress that clings to her figure but shows the bottom of her ass.

"Jason would have a heart attack," I inform her, shielding my eyes.

"That's the point." I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I get that you want to look hot for your boyfriend, Pipes, but I really want to be able to take my hands off my eyes and look at my gorgeous girlfriend tonight," I say, sighing. I push past her and throw a random dress at her. "Change. Now."

"Ugh, fiiine."

12 minutes and 5 dresses later Piper has finally picked a dress.

"Hurry up! We are already late!" I groan, dragging my hand across my face.

Piper smacked me on the arm. "If you stopped moving for a second maybe I would finish faster! And it's not my fault you don't know how to tie a tie!"

When she finally finishes, I straiten out my light blue tie-- given to me by Annabeth-- and drag her by the arm towards the dance. We sprint, me holding up my long dress robes and Piper waddling in her tight dress. We screech to a stop in front of the doors, taking a second to catch our breath.

I hear the clicking of heels, and my head whips around. My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat. Walking towards me is Annabeth. She looks beautiful. No. Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. She looks ethereal. Her hair is falling down naturally, and light make-up is painted on her face. She is wearing a light blue dress-- matching my tie-- that comes down to just above her knees. It is sleeveless with ruffles framing her shoulders.

I rush over to her, kissing her deeply. She giggles and takes me hand, pulling me into the room. As she drags me towards the dance floor, I whisper into her ear, "You look amazing." She blushes and smacks my arm. I laugh and lean in to kiss her neck. "What? It's true!" She smiles and puts her hands on my waist, swaying to the music.

I press a chaste kiss on her lips, reveling in the feeling, in the fact that I now had the ability to do this whenever I wanted to. I had dreamed of this for so long.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS THE END! Okay so I know that this was like really short, but I really had no idea how to write about a dance. The ones at my school are really awkward and no one dances. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!!!!! Stay safe❤️


End file.
